Viacom (1971)
The V of Doom, made by Viacom, is a popular scary logo that lasted from 1976-1986, or 10 years. working on viacom's gallery Logo The words "A Viacom Presentation", in white Palatino Bold, zoom in and settle on the lower center of the screen. Then, a trapezium shape, with a line cut down it's center with a curve on the top of it, slowly zooms in, getting closer and closer to the viewer on his/her screen. Then, just as the shape fills the screen, the logo suddenly cuts to black. Music A five-note timpani. The screen smash-cuts to black on the fifth note, leaving an echo. There are two speed variants. Rare or Common? Thankfully, this logo is not commonly shown. In fact, you're lucky and probably nervous if you can ever spot it in a show. So far, there's been only a few appearances like the TV-movie "Eric", a rerun of The Honeymooners and a few of episodes of Gunsmoke. Also, on YouTube, there is a video with a scare scene of DIC and the Viacom V of Doom. DIC gets scared by it and cusses a few. It will frighten the jeepers out of you and give you nightmares. Word to the wise: DO NOT WATCH AT Nighttime. Scare Factor Nightmare to ULTRA SUPER SCARY Nightmare to MURDER to Creepypasta to Horror for the 1976-1982. The most darkest logo of all time. Creepypasta for the Warp Speed. Watch if you dare! !!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:O Category:F Category:D Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Ericalexandercorp (Logopedia) Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Party Hat (Brawl Of the Objects) Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude logos Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Logos that scare NBA teams V Category:Logos that scare PBS Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Not scary logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Bullies Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Screen Gems Category:Logos that scare Spiffy Pictures Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that scare the V of Doom itself!!!!1!!!! Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die